


kissing in the cold

by SidKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidKozume/pseuds/SidKozume
Summary: “Tsukki?” He was staring at him, brows furrowed just slightly. Cute. His face was cute. Tadashi blushed as if he could hear his thoughts. “I was just asking if you wanted to stop by-” Kei leaned down, cutting him off with a kiss.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	kissing in the cold

Kei drummed his pencil on his knee, staring at his math homework. He was good at math, really good. He was smart. So why couldn’t he focus on this problem? What was his deal? But being so smart, he knew exactly what his deal was. It had green hair and acne written all over it. Because he had made the stupidest decision of his life. He ruined the one friendship he had had since grade school. The boy who had made him the happiest. Gone. All because of some impulsive, dumb move he had made. Kei was analytical, he thought things through. He almost never acted on his impulses. He weighed the pros and cons of a decision, he decided on the answer that made the most sense. But this made no sense.

It was true that he had been a little off put these past few weeks. Tadashi, Kei’s best friend since before middle school, had another crush. He fell in love with a new girl practically every other week. It wasn’t like Kei was jealous, but he just couldn’t understand it. What was so great about all these high school girls? Sure, they were pretty, but why waste time fawning over them like every boy his age seemed to do. Tadashi was so desperate, so determined to get a girlfriend. It was annoying as hell. But everytime he was rejected by a girl, there was a small period of time where things would go back to normal. Tadashi would sulk for a bit, but their friendship always felt much stronger when he wasn’t obsessing over a crush. And during those periods, Kei always felt the happiest. He felt satisfied with his friend no longer distracted by someone else. 

Maybe he was a bit jealous, but not in a romantic way. Tadashi was a friendly person, so he had a few other friends here and there. Kei didn’t. He was cold, and mean, and very unlikeable. At least he was self-aware. Whenever his best friend was focused on someone other than him, it pissed him off. 

But it didn’t matter now anyways. Tadashi was gone. Gone, gone, gone, out of his life. Kei drummed his pencil harder on his knee. What is wrong with me? I should just go talk to him about it. He’ll understand. He always understands. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He knew Tadashi was likely to forgive him, but the humiliation was too much. His pride was ruining everything. He felt so stupid.

Kei felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. It was probably Tadashi, considering he was his only friend. Plus, he had about 52 other missed calls from him anyways. His heart-rate sped up. He reached for his phone and looked at the contact. 

Daichi. What? Why would Daichi be calling him? Hesitantly, he answered the phone. He was lucky he had the sense to hold it away from his ear.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS? YOU HAVEN’T BEEN AT SCHOOL OR PRACTICE, AND NO ONE CAN GET A HOLD OF YOU!” The captain’s voice boomed through the speaker. Kei rolled his eyes.

“I’m sick.” He gave a weak impression of a cough.

“Bull. What happened with Yamaguchi?” 

Kei raised his eyebrows. Was he that obvious? Or was his captain just that good at reading people? Probably both.

“Nothing.”

“Whatever it is, talk to him about it. He’ll forgive you, he forgives everyone.”

Kei didn’t answer. This wasn’t just a matter of forgiveness. Everything would be different. 

He heard a sigh from Daichi. “Listen, Yamaguchi is worried. Everyo-”

“I kissed him.”

Silence.

Kei sucked in a breath. Why would he tell him that? The panic he had been feeling for the past two days had finally overflowed.

“What?” Daichi stammered. “You kissed...Yamaguchi?”

“I-just forget it.” Kei hung up. He slapped his forehead. His phone buzzed. Daichi was calling him back. Ignore.

The reality sunk in. He had kissed his best friend. And now he had told his team captain about it. He would probably end up telling Sugawara and Asahi, who would tell Kiyoko, who would tell Yachi, who would tell Hinata, who would tell...Oh god, Hinata would tell everyone.

“This can’t be happening.” Kei hid his head in his hands and slumped against the wall. The memory of that night, two days ago, came rushing back to him.

“I really think she likes me Tsukki!” Tadashi was rambling about this week’s crush. Kei couldn’t even be bothered to remember her name. They were walking home together after practice. It was dark out, the moon was full; snowflakes were falling. It was freezing. Even the heavy jacket he wore couldn’t protect him from Japan’s winter. “She smiled at me today in science class! We made eye contact for, like, 6 seconds! And then-” He looked up at Kei and his face reddened. “Ah, I’m sorry. You probably don’t care, do you?”

“No, not really.” He immediately regretted his words as Tadashi’s face fell. Say you’re sorry, he thought. He didn’t.

“Oh...sorry Tsukki.” 

Kei glanced at him. Had he always been this... pretty? It was probably the moonlight. His eyes were pretty, though. He had never paid that much attention to them until now. Yamaguchi continued talking about something, but Kei couldn’t bring himself to focus on his words 

“Tsukki?” He was staring at him, brows furrowed just slightly. Cute. His face was cute. Tadashi blushed as if he could hear his thoughts. “I was just asking if you wanted to stop by-” Kei leaned down, cutting him off with a kiss. Soft. His lips were soft. And they were cold too. He felt a rapidly beating heart, though he couldn’t tell if it was his own or Tadashi’s.

Kei’s eyes shot open. He was kissing Tadashi. He was kissing Tadashi. He pulled away, repulsed with himself. Tadashi was a boy. He was a boy. He just kissed his best friend. 

Yamaguchi had looked up at him, his face was scarlet, his eyes were wide. “Um, Tsukki?”

Kei pushed up his glasses and ran. He probably looked so uncool, but he didn’t care. He could hear Tadashi calling out to him, but he didn’t stop. His embarrassment motivated him as he sprinted all the way home.

A noise drew Kei out of his dramatic flashback. It was the doorbell. His mother was out, getting some last minute groceries, so he was all alone. She had a key, so it couldn't be her. He took a peek out his room’s window, where he could see the front door. A familiar silhouette stood, waiting at the door patiently. His heart beat loudly. It was Tadashi. Don’t panic, he told himself. He had to face him. He had to push down his embarrassment, his humiliation, his pride, all of it, because if he didn’t, he would lose his best, and only, friend. Kei took a deep breath and left his room. He grabbed a coat on his way out. 

The cold hit him hard as he stepped outside. Tadashi turned towards him, a thermos in his hand.

“Jesus, Tadashi, you aren’t wearing a coat.” Kei muttered. He shrugged off his jacket and held it out to him as he approached. As he neared, Kei noticed his tired eyes. Even in the dark, the grey circles under his eyes were unavoidable. His acne appeared just a little worse, like it did when he was stressed. His nose was red from the cold. He looked awful. And somehow, Kei still found him terribly beautiful.

Tadashi took the coat hesitantly, then looked up and stared at him. Play dumb. Pretend it never happened.

“What?” Kei snapped, harsher than he meant to. Say you’re sorry. He didn’t.

He blushed and looked down sheepishly. “You called me Tadashi just now.” He slowly put on Kei’s jacket. 

“I-oh…”

“Yeah…oh, um…” he cleared his throat. “Daichi called me, just now. He told me that you were sick, which is weird cause you never get sick, but anyways I brought you some soup.” He held out the thermos, his face turning even redder from the cold.

“Ah. Thanks.” He took it, and their hands brushed slightly.

They stood there awkwardly. Kei wanted to turn and run, but at the same time, he didn’t. He had only been away from school for two days, with the excuse of a cold, but he couldn’t help missing his friend. Even if they were just standing in the cold awkwardly, he liked to be with him.

“Uh, I wanted to talk to you, actually.” Tadashi said.

“Oh.” Here it comes, he thought. He’s going to tell me he hates me and never wants to see me again. Because I’m gross and mean and he’s not and he could have much better friends than me. His logical side reminded him that that was stupid, as Tadashi was the one who just walked to his house, without a jacket on, to give him some stupid soup. Then again, his logical side seemed to be out of commission recently.

“Tsukki, about what happened...you know...um.” His eyes fell to the ground. He had always been awful about maintaining eye contact.

“You don’t like boys.” Kei finished for him.

Tadashi looked up, embarrassed. “Actually-”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...done that. I knew you didn’t like me that way and it was a stupid thing to do. Sorry. And I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls either, it was just…” Kei trailed off. Yamaguchi had leaned in, slowly enough that it probably shouldn’t have been noticeable. They stood just a few inches from each other, Tadashi staring with his stupid, pretty eyes. Kei’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. “I just hope...that we can still be friends and-”

He was cut off as Tadashi’s lips pressed against his own. The next few moments were a blur. Because Yamaguchi was kissing him. And maybe Kei didn’t hate it so much.

Kei closed his eyes and kissed back, softly. Tadashi's lips were cold and chapped, but he didn't mind. His breath tasted like peppermints. Instinctively, Kei dropped the thermos and gently cupped Tadashi’s face with his right hand, the left wrapping around his waist and resting on the small of his back. He traced his thumb along the bumps of Tadashi’s face, trying his best to memorize every precious detail. Tadashi’s arms slid around his neck. His hands were like ice, but Kei didn’t mind. He could feel his own glasses fogging up and being pushed at his nose awkwardly.

Finally, to his dismay, Tadashi pulled away. They remained the way they were for a moment, Kei’s arm to his back, his hand to his face. One of Yamaguchi’s arms slid away from his neck and reached towards Kei’s face. His fingers softly adjusted his crooked glasses. But instead of pulling his hand away, Tadashi traced the bridge of his nose, down to his lips, smiling sweetly.

“B-but I thought you...don’t you like girls?” Kei could have laughed at how uncool he sounded.

Yamaguchi’s eyes met his again. “I do like girls…” he said, smiling softly. “But I also like boys.”

Kei stared in shock. Duh, he thought. He can like both. Why didn’t I think of that?

“So you aren’t...mad?”

He laughed. His laugh was so sweet. “I couldn’t be mad at you, Tsukki! Especially for being brave enough to do something I wanted to do, like, forever ago. You’re so cool!”

Kei inhaled sharply. Even in the bitter cold, he felt his cheeks warm.

“Tadashi, I like you!” He blurted. He felt stupid, seeing as how they had already kissed twice. But he wanted to make sure he wasn't misreading anything. Though, there wasn't much to misread when it came to kissing.

Yamaguchi’s face lit up. “I like you too, Tsukki!”

Kei brushed some hair from Tadashi’s face. “Let me walk you home. It’s late, and you look pretty tired.” He glanced at him and grinned. “Still cute, though,” he mumbled. Whoops, didn't mean to say that out loud...

Yamaguchi blushed. “Okay.” He whispered.

They began walking in silence, steps in sync. Kei held out his hand awkwardly, to which Tadashi excitedly grasped it. He let himself stare at Tadashi in admiration. He made a mental note to remember the feeling of kissing in the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcomed! If you came from my TikTok, heyyyyyy! If not, follow me on TikTok (@sidkozume). Thank you for reading! :) <3


End file.
